We're NOT Dating!
by DeathRaven13
Summary: Mindy and Jasmine see Alexis and Jaden talking last night, and think it's a date. They tell everyone, and all hell breaks out. Can Jaden and Alexis survive through this?
1. When the Mayhem Started

**"We're NOT Dating!"**

**Raven: Alright, my first Yugioh GX story! Okay, I hope you guys like it, got the idea from Neds Disclassified School Survival Guide. You know the episode were everyone though that Ned and Moz liked eachother? WEll, what happens when Mindy and Jasmine saw a conversation at night between Jaden and Alexis? And the two think it's a date? Hell breaks out, especially when Chazz and an Obelisk Blue girl finds out. The plot is the same, but I changed things... Oh, and Jasmine is the one with the red hair while Mindy is the one with the Black hair, right? Sorry, its just that I rarely see those two and I dueled them a LONG time ago in the game. **

**Also, do girl duelists HAVE to go to the Obilesk Blue dorm? Becuase, they didn't know Blair was a girl so they placed her in Slifer Red, and Obelisk Blue is the only dorm with a Girls Dorm, and it seems all the girls we see are wearing Obilesk Blue uniforms.**

**Setting takes palce right after the Three Beasts were summoned, and defeated. But a little before Zane graduates.**

**"Talking" **

**"Thinking" **

**(ME!) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Yugioh GX crew, all I own is the Obelisk Blue Girl!**

**READ THEN REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch: 1: How the Mayhem Began**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alexis!" Jasmine called out, Jasmine and Mindy were looking around the acadmey campus for their friend. "Alexis, come out come out, come out, were ever you are!" Mindy called out, looking past the bushes. It was evening already, and the sun was setting, Alexis has been gone the whole day, and her two best friends have looked for her in all her favortie areas. They even asked Zane, and he had no clue were Alexis was, and he spends time with Alexis almost all the time!

"Okay, Lexi, hide and seek is over, come on out now!" Jasmine called out, she sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Come on, Mindy, lets just go back to the girls dorm, it's not like she left the island or anything!"

"But what if she's hurt, or worse, some freaky pervert went after her, or maybe these guys who take your souls by dueling you tried to kidnap her, and then they're goanna use something that Alexis has to keep safe to revive these monsters that could lead the world into great peril!" Mindy freaked out. Jasmine rolled her eyes, "That's _one_ imagination you have there!"

"Jaden!" They heard a soft vocie call, the two OB girls turned around to see Syrus and Chumley come out of the bushes, "Jaden, were are you!" Syrus called once again.

"Come on, Sy, can't we go back to the dorm, I missed Lunch and I could have sworn that today we were goanna have grilled cheese!" Chumley complained. "Come on Chumley, Jaden has been gone the whole day, and we didn't even see him at lunch, and we know Jaden, he wouldn't miss lunch for a duel, well, maybe not a duel, maybe a-!"

"Wait," They turned to Mindy and Jasmine, "are you saying that Jaden is gone, too?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, the whole day, he said he needed to get something from Bastien and left this morning, but when we went to Bastien, he said he didn't even see Jay!"

"Wow, that's one big coincidence! Alexis's gone too!" Mindy said, shrugging while she had that smile on her face.

"Actually, that is pretty weird." Jasmine thought out loud.

"How wierd, exactly?" Syrus asked. "Oh come on, Jaden has been gone the whole day, so has Alexis!" Jasmine pointed out.

"So they have to be...".

"Getting something to eat..." Chumley interrupted Syrus, the koala boy was now laying on the floor, his hands on his stomach. "Need, grilled cheese..." His eyes were swirly, he was imagning grilled cheese floating in the air. "Grilled...cheese..." He started waving his arms in the air, trying to catch the imagianry cheese. Everyone sweatdropped.

"O-kay..." Syrus trialed off.

"Well..uhhh...I guess we'll be seeing you at class tomorrow..." Jasmine said, backing away a bit.

"Yeah, totally, see ya!" Mindy said, walking away with Jasmine.

"Yeah, see ya, come on Chumley!" Syrus called out, but Chumley still layed there,"Chumley?"

"Can't..move..need...energy...need...grilled...cheese..." He chanted. Syruss' sweatdrop grew bigger, "Oh boy, he's lost it..." Syrus looked around, "Were's Jaden when you need him, or atleast a pick up truck?" Syrus sighed, he was going to regret this the next morning. He went over to Chumley and picked up his hands, and started dragging him out of the forest.

"Almost...there...come on Syrus..come on..I think I can, I think I can, wait, since when did I start reading the little blue train?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls were going back to the Obvilousk blue dorm, "So, Jasmine, when we get back to the dorm, what do you want to do? Take a soak into the spa or get some dinner?" Mindy asked, walking down the trail, "Jazz?"

"Shh!" Mindy turned to Jasmine who was looking behind a bush.

"What-?"

"Shh!"

"Why-?"

"Shh!"

"How com-?"

"I said SHUSH!"

"Alright, alright!" Mindy joined her friend behind the bush.

"Do you see that?" Jasmine asked.

"See what?'

"That!"

"What's that?"

"That!"

"Cant you be more spesific?" Jasmine got a little irritated and turned Mindy's head toward the front. There stood Jaden and Alexis, their backs were turned and it seemed that they were talking.

"What the?" Mindy gapped.

"Yeah, it's Jaden and Lex!"

"Wait, Jaden and Alexis? I thought you were talking about that dead thing over there!" Jasmine wanted to slap her head with the nearest thing she could grab, this was a VERY serious event. " Come on Mindy! Jaden, gone for the whole day. Alexis, gone for the whole day. Those two caught talking to eachother at the very end of the day. What does that equal?" she asked quietly.

"Uhh-that they..uhh...hold on...?" Mindy answered in a little care free way. Jasmine banged her head against a tree, out of all the people she knows, Mindy SHOULD have gotten this one. She was about to answer until she heard Jaden and Alexis.

"Hey, thanks for today Jaden!" They heard Alexis thank.

"No problemo, I'm sure that I was the only one who fits the job!" Jaden answered back.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, sure, and Lex."

"Yeah?"

"Please _never _tell anyone about what was going on today, okay?"

"Alright, you have my word!"

"Great, thanks Alexis, see yah!" Jaden then ran off to the bushes, back to Slifer Red. Alexis looked around, "I better get back to Mindy and Jazz before they suspect anything." She ran off back to the girls dorm.

"Did you see that Jazz?"

"Yeah," Mindy answered, "That dead thing I saw was really a poor injured squirrel, boys can be so cruel these days!"

"No, Mindy, the conversation, the conversation that Alexis and Jaden had! Don't tell me you didn't hear a word they just said?"

"Wait, you saw Jaden and Lexi?"

"GAH! YES I DID! Those two just had a covnersation, I heard that they did something that Jaden didn't want anyone to know of!"

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me he killed that squirrel!"

"No, those two, they- just- went- on- a- DATE!" Jasmine explained.

"Wow, seriously? I KNEW that Alexis will get a man soon, and you got to admit, Jaden is really cute!" Mindy awed.

"Yeah, now lets get back to the dorm before Alexis those!" Jasmine quickly stood up and made a run toward the dorm, "Hey, wait for me!" Mindy stood up and ran after her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning, Mindy and Jasmine were busy discussing what they saw last night, since Alexis needed to do something and wasn't in class yet.

"So, what do you think they were talking about," Mindy started.

"Jaden said it had ot be of something very private, so maybe-"

"Those two,"

"Are really-"

"DATING!" The two girls squeled so loud, that everybody in the class looked at them.

"Oh my gosh, Alexis is so lucky!"

"Seriously, I wonder what's her secret!"

"Who cares, she finally got the man of ehr dreams! And they're keeping it secret!"

"Aw- secret lover- it sounds, so- so- so, secrety!"

"Wait a minute, Alexis is dating someone?" The girls turned around to see an Obelisk blue girl, leaning over the desk. "Yeah, she is, and you'll never guess who!". The two filled her in.

"Oh my gosh, she's dating Jaden! I knew those two fit eachother!"

"Yeah, about time Alexis gave in to her love!"

"Love?" The two turned to see Atticus, Alexis's older brother.

"So, your saying that my little sister has fallen in love!" He started forming tears, "Oh- I think I'm gonna cry- my little sis." He took out a hankey, "She's finally growing up! I promised myself I wouldn't cry- I-" He started bawling into the hanky. Bastien walked over to him.

"Uh- Atticus- what's wrong?". "Oh, Bastien, HOLD ME!" Atticus started crying on Bastien, as he hugged him.

"Uh- can someone PLEASE tell me, what's going on?" Bastien asked, trying to pry the boy of of him.

"It's Jaden, and Alexis! The two are dating!". Bastien grew wide eyed, "DATING?"

"Yeah, they're dating. Aint it cute, the two best duelists in the school are getting together!" Jasmine cooed.

"Are you serious?" Dimitri ran up to them, and slammed his hands against the desk, "Jaden and Alexis are together?"

"We're more then serious, we saw the two last night, talking to eachother!" Mandy said.

"No way- the two are together?"

"Yeah! What do we have to do, yap it out to the whole school? JADEN AND ALEXIS ARE A COUPLE!" The two girls squeled out loud. Chumley's mouth gapped open, "No way, I have GOT to tell Syrus about this!" He then ran to his seat. Soon, conversations started springing up in the classroom, that was until Alexis walked in.

"Hey, everyone, what's so interesting?" She asked. She then saw Atticus hugging Bastien. Her brother let go, and walked over to her- tears streaming from his eyes. "Oh, sister, I never wanted this day to come. You're growing up so fast!" He started crying again, but Bastien slowly moved away toward Syrus and Jaden's area.

"What?" A bunch if girls started trampeling Atticus as they circled around Alexis.

"Alexis, what's your secret?"

"Secret?"

"Alexis, I never knew you would actually try to keep this away from us!"

"Keep away what?"

"Alexis, are you really a girl?"

"Am I really a what?"

**Meanwhile, with Syrus, Chumley, Bastien, and a sleeping Jaden.**

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME?" Syrus screamed. Chuley and Bastien just told him the news.

"JADEN AND ALEXIS ARE A COUPLE! HOW COME JADEN NEVER TOLD ME THIS?"

"Maybe he's embarrased?" Chumley suggested.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you?" Bastien also suggested. "But, Jaden and I- we're best friends. We tell eachother everything!". Jaden slowly yawned after waking up form his nap.

"Hey, guys. what's shakin?". Syrus started crying, "JADEN, HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I what, Sy? Take your breakfest? But you hate Calamari!"

"SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!" Syrus then ran out of his seat.

"What the heck is wrong with him? He said I could have that squid."

"You should know, Jaden!" Jaden turned to Bastien and Chumley.

"Jaden, I can't believe you kept this whole secret away from us!" Chumley growled angrily.

"Secret?"

"Yes, that secret, Jaden." Bastien pointed out.

"Wait- When- Where- how the heck did you guys find out?"

"Seems that someone saw you, you _and _Alexis! Now it's all over the whole school!" Bastien pointed out once agian.

"Oh man, how could this happen?"

"Now everyone knows, Jaden, and some aren't really to happy about it." Chumley said, as he noticed some glares from the other boys.

"Oh great, if you would excuse me, I need some time alone!" Jaden quickly ran out of the classroom.

**Alexis**

"Wait, Jaden!" Alexis called out as she saw Jaden run out of the classroom. She gritted her teeth, "Look, who ever you heard it from, is wrong! Now if you need me, I have to go!" Alexis then ran off after Jaden.

"Aw, aint that sweet? She's in denial!" Jasmine cooed.

"I know, it must be great having a guy like Jaden!"

**Alexis and Jaden**

Jaden ran out of the classroom, and now was running in the halls, "How the heck did _this _come out? Alexis promised she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Jaden!" Jaden stopped, and turned around to see Alexis running after him.

"Alexis!" She stopped right infront of him.

"Hey, Alexis, you didn't tell anybody- did you?"

"Of course not, I promised- remember?"

"Yeah, you did promise! But how-"

"Someone must have saw us yesterday!"

"Who exactly?"

"I don't know, but we have got to convince everyone that that guy is lying. It might be true, but we don't want it spreading out!"

"I know, my reputation is at stake here!"

"So is mine- so remember, we shouldn't make it seem like we care that it's out. Lets just act cool until we found out who told everyone!"

"You got it! We'll just lay low and act like it's no big deal. This should go fine, right?"

"Yeah, right. Now, lets go back to class, before Dr. Crowler goes on and on about us beign late!

And the two went back to the classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raven: FINALLY, FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Well, how do you like it so far? Is it good? READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE IT!**


	2. More Problems

**"We're NOT Dating" Ch:2**

**Raven: HOLY! 12 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER, THAT'S A NEW RECORD FOR ME! AWESOME, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, REMEMBER, MREO REVIEWS- MORE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**

* * *

**

**Ch2: A Few More Problems**

**

* * *

**

**"**I can't believe those two actualy are together, this should be marked down in Duel Academy history!" Mindy sqeuled

"Is it that much of a big deal?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, this is Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes we're talking about! They're the best duelists in the school, and plus, THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"Can't argue with that logic."

"I'm just so surprised that Alexis didn't tell us about this!"

"I know- is she _that_ embarassed to be with Jaden?"

"Ouch- it must secretly hurt for Jaden to know that their relationship is hidden like that!"

"WHAT?" A girl with long black hair wearing the Obelisk Blue Uniform came running in, slamming her hands against the desk of Jasmine and Mindy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEIR' RELATIONSHIP?" the girl yelled.

Mindy and Jasmine ears started ringing. "Geez, Trixie, we were just talking about Jaden and Alexis!" Jasmine said.

"Oh really? So?"

"So- what?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"What is it about? Did Jaden _finaly_ relize his dieing love for me, and broke poor Alexis's heart?" Trixie said, flipping her long black hair as she did a "I'm so perfect." Pose.

"What? You're kidding right? Jaden, and you?" Jasmine and Mindy started holding in their laughter. Trixie flared.

"WHAT? IM NOT KIDIDNG? Jaden and me look perfect together, don't you think?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Guess you didn't hear the news!" Mindy said.

"News?"

"Yeah!" Mindy smiled, "You didn't hear the news? We saw Jaden and Alexis talking last night, and it turns out they were dating!"

"WHAT?" Trixie burst into flames, as she clenched her fists, "JADEN AND ALEXIS, TOGETHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". The room shook as she screamed, causing everyone to stare at her. Trixie huffed and hiffed as she grabbed Jasmine and Mindy.

"NO WAY IS THAT LITTLE WANNA BE CHEST GIRL, STEALING _MY _BOYFRIEND!"

"You better beleive it, Trix-girl!" Atticus said, as he walked toward her. "My little sis is Jaden's girl now! So that means- Jaden is off-limits!"

"**Jaden is off limits- Jaden is off limits- Jaden is off limits**." Those words kept on repeating through her mind- till-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trixie screamed as she breathed fire out of her mouth.

Mindy and Jasmine stared at her. "Geez, girl- it's not like it's the end of the world!" Jasmine said, sweatdropping.

Trixie dropped down to the floor, crying. "Yes it is- it is! My Jaden is taken away from me, now I have no one! No one! I'm alone in this world now!". Mindy and Jasmine stared at her some more.

"Oooookay..." They said.

**

* * *

**

**Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley**

**

* * *

**

Syrus had his arms crossed, as he and Chumley gave Jaden the cold shoulder treatment. Jaden looked at his two "Best friends", and _tried _to cheer them up. He tried Chumley first.

"Come on, Chumster, is it that much of a big deal? I mean, it's just one little secret-!"

"A LITLE SECRET, YOU KEPT THIS AWAY FROM US! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY FOR YOU IF YOU TOLD US, BUT INSTEAD, YOU DIDN'T- YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES US FEEL?"

"Um- well- uh- how about you, Sy? Don't you think you're taking this just a bit to-"

"Seriously? As a matter of fact, we are Jaden! And do you know why!" Syrus answered.

"Uh- because I didn't tell you?"

"RIGHT, SO- HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS SECRET AWAY FORM US?"

"About- a couple of months."

"A couple of months?"

"Okay, six months, happy now?"

"SIX MONTHS?" Chumley and Syrus now ganged up on Jaden with their "Evil Glares".

"SIX MONTHS? YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS AWAY FORM US FOR SIX MONTHS?"

"Heh-heh-heh- funny, huh? I thought you guys wouldn't really be happy about it!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE HAPPY?"

"From the glares on you guys faces, the gritting of your teeth, and the fact that you both are ganging up on me- I'm guessing no." Jaden answered, sweating a little. Syrus gave a quick "Hmph" and stood out of his seat.

"Chumley, I think these seats are a little stuffy, would you like to move with me?".

Chumley stood out of his seat to, " Yeah sure- I _never_ liked these seats anyway!".

"Stuffy? Sy, the seats are just fine. We've been sitting here for the whole year!" But Syrus and Chumley already moved to another row.

Jaden slammed his head against the desk, "Great, I knew this secret would get me in trouble!".

"You better beleive it Jaden! You've been giving me problems as well!" Jaden looked up to see Atticus.

"Oh great- don't tell me- is it because I've been wearing your speedos secretly? Or that I _accidentaly_ dirtied up your favorite cloths? Or is it because I found those pictures of you trying out Alexis's swim suits?".

"No- my friend- it's because," Atticus took out a white and black tuxedo, "I can't decide what to get you. See, before I found out about your secret, I was looking for a perfect wedding dress for Alexis! But when I found out, I now needed to find a good tux for you, so- what size are your sleeves? Oh, and I need to choose either white or black - salmon looks like your color too!" Atticus explained, choosing through an assortment of colors that came out of no were.

"Wait- what did you say?"

"I said Salmon looks great on you!"

"No, before that!"

"Your sleeve size?"

"Before that!"

"A wedding dress for Alexis?"

"Before that!"

"About your secret?"

"That's it! But what's the deal, Atticus, this secret of mine has nothing to do with a tux or anything!"

"Very funny Jaden, man- and I thought Zane was good at kidding around with me!"

"I'm serious, Atticus, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Drop the act, Jaden- it's already all over the whole school! Everyone knows about you and Alexis's_ relationship_!"

"Relationship?"

"Come on Jaden, that denial thing is getting old! Even Alexis is still at it!"

"Okay, wait. So, you're saying that me and Alexis are- a couple?"

"Uh- yeah- that's what you gusy are- right?"

"Okay, I need to sort this out first!" Jaden stood out from his seat and ran upstairs, but then he went back down. "Oh, and I look horrible in pink!" Then he ran back up.

"IT'S SALMON! Not pink! Geez, I don't know _why _people get dose two mixed up!" Atticus yelled after him.

* * *

Alexis

* * *

"So, Alexis, how long has it been?" Jasmine asked Alexis, who was trying to keep her cool.

"What do you mean, how long?" Alexis asked.

"You know what we mean!" Mindy teased, nudging Alexis with her shoulder.

"Seriously, guys, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alexis, don't kid with us! We know, okay- it's not a secret anymore!" Jasmine said.

"I know you guys know, jsut what's the big deal?"

"Lexi, it IS a big deal, because this could hugely effect your life!" Mindy said.

"It's not big deal, okay! Just leave the topic alone, when I find the person who told all of you- he is NEVER going to see the light of day ever again!" Alexis threatened, causing Mindy and Jasmine to shudder a little.

"Funny you asked, Lex, because-" Jasmine was interrupted when Alexis stood up from her chair.

"Hmph, when I find this person- he's dead!" Alexis said, before walking off. When she was gone, Mindy and Jsamine looked at eachother.

"Can't she just accept it, I mean, a relationship is normal!" Jasmine asked Mindy, who just shrugged.

"Alexis may be the hottest girl in school, but she never had a relationship before!"

"Relationship?" the two turned to the side to find- the one- the only! Chazz Princeton! (Let's all clap for Ojama boy :P)

"Ah, so Alexis finaly relized her love for me! I guess she walked off because she needs more time to think about admiting it to me! I could just imagine! Alexis, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, and me- her soon to be husband, walking down the isle. Waiting for the rigth moment to come, when-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Chazz, but it isn't _you _who Alexis loves!" Jasmine pointed out.

"What?"

"You're so slow, Chazz! Didn't you hear? Alexis has a boyfriend already!" Mindy giggled. Chazz could hear his heart shatter.

"You-your kidding!" He went up to them, "WHO IS IT? TELL ME? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT TWO BIT GIRLFRIEND STEALING LOSER, I'M GONNA KILL HIM, THEN BRING HIM BACK, AND KILL HIM AGAIN!".

"If you're that desperate, then we'll tell you! It's Jaden!" Jasmine said.

"Did you say, Jaden?".

Jasmine nodded.

"AS IN JADEN YUKI?"

Jasmine nodded once more.

Chazz clenched his fists as veins started pumping. "How dare- HOW DARE- HOW DARE THAT SLIFER SLACKER RUIN MY CHANCE WITH ALEXIS! WERE IS HE? LET ME AT 'EM, LET ME AT 'EM!" Chazz now started punching the air. Mindy and Jasmine stared at him, with sweatdrops.

* * *

**Alexis**

* * *

Alexis walked through the halls once again. "Alexis!" She turned to see Jaden running towards her. He stopped, and started panting.

"Alexis- I think I know what's going on!" Jaden told her, after he was done.

"What do you mean? You found the person who told our secret?"

"No, but I did find out what secret is being spread out!"

"What? So, it's not _the_ secret?"

Jaden shook his head, "No, first it started out with Chumley and Syrus being mad with me. Then your brother who was busy picking out some kind of suit for me, but he should really work with his taste in color. I mean, pink looks horrible on a guy, don't you think?"

"Jaden- this is not the time to talk about my brother's pathetic taste in clothing!"

"Oh- right! Anyways- when I asked him what was going on, he said that we were dating!"

"Dating?"

"Yeah, dating! As in couple dating!"

"Were did he get that idea?"

"I have no idea, but us dating is even worse then _the _secret!"

"Oh great," Alexis slapped her head, "Now I know what Jazz and Mindy were talking about!".

"Should we try telling everyone that we're not?"

"No, it will just cause people to think we're denying." Alexis thought for a moment, "Hey, I know- maybe if we try _acting_ like a real couple!"

"Wait- as in, acting like we're really together?"

"Yeah, after a while- we'll just seem like a normal couple, and everyone will leave us alone!"

"It sounds pretty crazy, but it just might work!"

"You think?"

"Yeah! Let's try it!"

"Yeah- I just hope it works..." Alexis mumbled. Jaden then grabbed her hand, "Come on, class is almost over for today- let's hurry up!". They started running back to the classroom.

Alexis looked at their hands, and blushed a little, 'Maybe this whole dating thing, wouldn't be so bad!' She thought.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**Raven: Like I said, this MIGHT turn out to be an Alexis/Jaden story, or it MIGHT not! You just have to keep on reading to find out! I'm a very tricky writer, so you'll never know.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. IT'S PRETEND, Or is it?

**Ch 3: IT'S JUST PRETEND! Or is it? **

**Raven: WOAH, 17 MORE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY IF I HAD SOME!! 3rd Chapter UP!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Me)**

**Disclaimer: NOPE DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT TRIXIE AND HER FRIENDS!**

* * *

It was after school now, and everyone was leaving the school building. Conversations started popping up about Jaden and Alexis.

* * *

**Trixie

* * *

**

Trixie walked between three of her best friends; one had blond hair that resembled the hair style of the Dark Magician Girl (MiMi) , one had short blue hair and round glasses (Mandy), one had long purple hair (Violet), and one was very short and had short dirty blond hair (KiKi).

"I can't believe it!" Trixie started yelling as she clenched her fists. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JADEN WOULD PICK THAT OVERGROWN BLOND WANNA BE OVER ME!!!". "IF SHE WAS RIGHT HER, I WOULD PUNCH HER A COUPLE TIMES IN THE STOMACH, BITE HER ARMS OFF, THEN RIP OFF HER HEAD. THAT'LL TEACH HER NOT TO MESS WITH THE LOVE OF TRIXIE FLARE!".

"Don't you think you're taking this a little to seriously, Trix?" Mimi asked, sweatdropping.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE TAKING IT SERIOUSLY! I'VE KNOWN JADEN FAR LONGER THEN THAT ALEXIS GIRL HAS! WE'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER SINCE WE WERE BABIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Trixie yelled at her, her teeth growing sharp. Her friends couldn't argue with that logic- because it was the truth. Trixie's and Jaden's parents are very close friends and get together a lot, so the two have known eachother since they were crawling toddlers

"I know you both known eachother for so long, but he's been spending lots of time with Alexis ever since he came to this school!" Violet explained, cooly.

"So what, does it really give that girl the right to take Jaden away from me!?" Trixie asked her.

"It's a free country, Trixie, Jaden isn't really yours to begin with! So you're both childhood friends, so what? Jaden has his own life, and he can do whatever he wants with it, and if he wants to be with Alexis- then let him be with her!" Mandy explained, trying to end the conversation. Trixie was about to cry now, tears were starting to form.

"You don't understand do you!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" With that, Trixie quickly ran off as fast as she can, her head lowered and tears flowing from her cheeks.

"Wait, Trixie!" Kiki and Mimi called out.

"Leave her alone, you two."

Mimi and Kiki turned to Mandy and Violet.

"Why did you go and say that, Mandy!?" Kiki shouted, angrily.

"Now look at what happend to Trixie!" Mimi shouted also.

"It was for her own good, and besides, maybe she'll start thinking about it- for once." Mandy said.

* * *

**Chazz, Syrus, and Chumley**

* * *

****

"Hey, Chumley, do you think it was a good idea to just go and leave Jaden like that? I mean, he _is_ our best friend!" Syrus said, looking down.

"Hm- yeah- true, maybe we should go and apologize." Chumley thought out loud.

"Yeah, we should!" Syrus said.

"Are you guys joking!?" They turned to Chazz. "Look what that Slifer Slacker did! He kept that sticken secret from you! And worse of all, HE TOOK ALEXIS AWAY! Are we really gonna let him get away with that!?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Syrus and Chumley looked at eachother. Chazz snorted.

"Fine, go back to your little buddy! I'm gonna go and plan my revenge, my revenge I tell you! REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Chazz laughed like a maniac as he kept on walking. Chumley and Syrus just stood there as they watched Chazz laugh.

"O-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." They said, sweatdropping.

* * *

**Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus

* * *

**

"So, Mindy, Jazz- what do you think?" Atticus held out a Salmon colored Tuxedo with a red rose on it. "Ain't it great! I bet it would look great on Jaden!"

"I don't know- Pink isn't Jaden's color!" Mindy pointed out.

"Gosh, people, IT'S SALMON!! Not pink!!"

"Really, it looks pink to me!" Jasmine said.

"It's salmon!" Atticus tried explaining.

"What's the tuxedo for, anyways, Atticus?" Mindy asked.

"Glad you asked! It's for Jaden and Alexis's wedding!"

"Their wedding!?"

"Yup, I already finished picking Alexis's dress! Check it out!" Atticus took out a wedding dress which had the same color as the Tuxedo. "I know my little sis would love it!"

"Uhhhh- I thought Alexis didn't like pink!" Jasmine said.

"Salmon- work with me here!" Atticus grumbled. "I can just imagaine thou, how great they'll look in these!" Atticus started picturing Alexis and Jaden wearing the cloths he picked out for them. "Won't they look adorable!? I just need to tell them this!"

"Uhh-riiiiiiiiiiiight." Mindy and Jasmine murmmured.

"Speaking of Alexis," Mindy started, "Were is she? She hasn't been around since class ended!"

"Maybe she's with her boyfriend!" Jasmine suggested.

"You mean her future husband!" Atticus pointed out.

"Yeah- right- let's go look for her now, then!" Mindy said.

* * *

**Jaden and Alexis

* * *

**

Jaden and Alexis stayed in the classroom so that they can wait till everyone was gone. They were discussing on their whole plan on acting like a couple.

"So, exactly- what do we do?" Jaden asked, as he leaned against the table.

"Do what?" Alexis asked.

"This whole couple thing- I never had a girlfriend before- so I'm pretty much clueless about the whole thing!" Jaden explained.

"You honestly don't know?"

"Not really."

"Well- if you must know- a couple mostly do things to show how much they love eachother."

"Like what?"

"Well, like holding hands and stuff!"

"Like hugging one another?"

"Yeah, there's one thing thye do! But let's not get to serious about it, kay! We'll just hold eachother's hands, that should be convincing enough. I think- I hope."

"Yeah, holding hands sounds simple enough. Here, let's practice!"

"Practice?"

"Practice holding hands!"

"Jaden, there's no need for practice when it comes to holding hands!"

"There isn't?"

"Yes, there isn't! We just hold each other's hands, that simple!"

"Oh- so there isn't really a wrong way to hold hands?"

"No, Jaden!"

"Oh- alright. So you want to start holding hands now, or when we leave?"

"When we leave, which is now!" Alexis told him, leaving the classroom.

"Okay, now let's go! I need to hurry back to my dorm anyways, dinner is waiting!" Jaden yelled out excitecly, walking after Alexis.

"Okay-okay. So when we leave the school building. We'll hold eachother's hands, it's that simple." Alexis told him, nervous about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Jaden encouraged.

"I hope you do."

"I'm not that stupid, Alexis, everything will go just fine!"

"Okay, if you're sure."

"For the last time Alexis, everything will go just fine! Don't worry about it so much!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, after this whole _dating_ thing is settled, we'll go back to our old lives!".

Alexis felt her face heating up a bit from the sudden touch of his hand. "Yeah, right-um- we proabably should get going then! Don't want to miss dinner, right?" She said, nervously laughing. Jaden looked at her strangely and grinned.

"Now you're talking, come on!" Jaden grabbed her hand, and started running down the hall to the exit- dragging Alexis with him. Alexis knew she was blushing red now.

'Oh man, I'm blushing now. Blushing like crazy, but- no- it can't be. Jaden is my _friend _nothing more then my _friend. O_kay, a cute _friend, _but nothing more then that! This dating idea must be getting to my head now- because there's no way I can start liking Jaden!' Alexis thought angrily to herself. The two stopped running when they were oustide the building now, there was no one around- atleast that's what they thought!

"Well there's no one here! Guess that means we can just go back to our dorms and relax the rest of the day!" Jaden said, stretching.

"There's no way you're going anywere!!"

Jaden and Alexis turned to their side, and saw Mimi and Kiki standing rigth there- and by the looks on their faces, they weren't happy at all! Violet and Mandy stood behind them, not saying anything- just keeping their cool.

"Hey, Mimi, hey, Kiki! What's up?" Jaden greeted them.

"What's up in deed, Jaden Sabastien Yuki!" Mimi said angrily.

"Sabastien?" Alexis looked at him. Jaden looked down, embarassed.

"Mimi, don't call me that!"

"Sabastien?" Alexis asked again, this time with more surprise.

"Yes, Sabastien is my middle name!"

Alexis started snickering, "Sabastien!?"

"Okay- yes- my middle name is Sabastien! Now, on to another subject!"

"Yeah- like- DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO TRIXIE!?" Kiki yelled.

"Trixie? What happend? Is she mad at me!? Were is she!?" Jaden asked. Alexis couldn't tell if he was worried or just plain curious.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that Jaden and Trixie were childhood friends. Maybe he really likes her.' Alexis sighed.

"Something wrong Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Oh," Alexis blushed pink, "Nothing, nothing!"

"Yo, Jaden, Lexi!" They turned to see Atticus, Mindy, and Jasmine running over to them.

"Hey, Alexis, there you are!" Mindy smiled.

"We've been looking around for you!" Jasmine said.

"For me? Why?" Alexis asked them.

"So that you can try out your new cloths!" Atticus grinned, holding up the wedding dress and tuxedo.

"Is that pink? Atticus, you know that I'm not that fond of pink!" Alexis said.

"Salmon- it's salmon guys. Geez, do I have to write it down on the cloths just to get it into your head?" Atticus grumbled. Mindy and Jasmine pushed him away.

"Anyways," Jasmine continued, "No, we weren't looking for you for that. We were looking for you becuase we want you to do something for us!"

"Us?" Jaden and Alexis pointed to themselves.

"Yup, you two! We want-" Mindy started.

"You two-" Jasmine continued.

"To kiss!" Atticus ended.

"WHAT!!!?" Jaden and Alexis yelled out, "YOU WANT US TO KISS EACHOTHER!!!!?"

You would find this pretty stupid; because now- all the students that heard them started joining in.

"Yeah, but you've kissed before, right? So it's got to be nothing to kiss eachother, right?" Jasmine said.

"Now don't worry, there's only a few people here, don't get nervous!" Atticus said, holding up a digital camera.

"Oh really? Mimi, Kiki, Violet, Mandy, Mindy, Jasmine, you, and a whole bunch of other students. Those that sound like a few to you!?" Alexis asked him angrily.

"Well, yeah- pretty much." Atticus grinned as Alexis sweatdropped.

"You're unbelievable!" Alexis yelled at him.

"Um- Alexis." Jaden murmmured.

"Yeah?" Alexis murmmured back.

"I never expected this to happen, what do we do?"

"Neither did I! Maybe we should just kiss, these guys won't leave us alone if we dont!"

"Um- alright..."

"What's wrong, Jaden, never kissed a girl before?"

"Oh- kiss a girl- of course I did! Heh-heh-heh- I kissed tons of girls!" Jaden laughed sheepishly.

* * *

**Flashbacks

* * *

**

_"Mommy, mommy!" Little Jaden went over and kissed his mom on the cheek.

* * *

_

_"Auntie, you're here!!" Little Jaden went over and kissed his aunt on the cheek.

* * *

_

_Jaden crawled under a table to grab his cat, "Hello there, Ms. Fluffy!" Jaden kissed the cat on the cheek.

* * *

_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Yeah," Jaden gulped, "_Tons_ of girls!"

"Well," Alexis blushed tomato red, as she coughed a little. "I guess we should do it then."

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry. I'm so ready!"

The two leaned closer to eachother. Everyone was watching, everyone had their eyes on them. Their faces were nearly centimeters apart...

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**Raven: CLIFFHANGER! Hate them ,yet love to do them :D **

**READ AND REVIEW AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!**


	4. What's going on here?

**Ch 4: What's going on!!!?**

**Raven: XD I GOT 50 REVIEWS IN JUST 3 CHAPTERS!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! **

**MewIchigoPrincess: Don't worry, I don't really mind be called babe! If a BOY calls me that, THEN I'll mind. **

**sangorulz: I know I may need spellcheck, but I have wordpad and it doesn't have spellcheck - . Things will get better once my dad installs WordPerfect, which will be when he remembers (Which will be never). **

**If your people are wondering were I got "Trixie" from. You know "BersenaTRIX"? I got the "TRIX" from that, then the "-ie" Came from when I heard my brother watching our Fairy Odd Parents DVDs.**

**Hmmm, Seems we have someone you DOESN'T Want JxA! Well, then let's take a vote!! Until the very end of this story, I want you guys to decide between these couples!**

**Jaden and Alexis**

**Jaden and Trixie**

**Chazz and Alexis**

**Chazz and Trixie **

**Trixie and (Pick a boy)**

**Chazz and (Pick a girl)**

**No one gets together!!**

**I'll tally the votes every chapter! You can pick up to two, but it has to be differant people! ( I think I know which one will get the most thou)**

**I'm glad you all loved the last chapter! Hope this one is any good! **

* * *

Chazz was in his dorm room - laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He started to groan, "Why does Jaden always get the best things in life? First he gains the title of one of the best duelists- _then _he takes Alexis's love away from me!" He gritted his teeth and sat up from his bed, gripping his fists.

"What do I have to do, to get what I want!? Kill Jaden or something?" A light bulb flashed above his head, "That's it! I'll _kill_ Jaden!" Chazz's eyes flashed with evilness, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Boss," Ojama Yellow popped up, "What's wrong- why are you rubbing your hands together like an evil maniac?".

Chazz chuckled evily, "Perfect, now- I need to think of good killing tactics!".

"Killing tactics!! Oh no- Boss- are you gonna commit suicide!? Don't worry, I'll get the others!" Ojama Yellow was about to poof back to the deck to get his brothers, but Chazz grabbed him before he was able to do so.

"No- you yellow idiot! I'm gonna kill Jaden!" Chazz grinned evily.

"Kill- Jaden!? But boss, I thought you two were friends!"

"Are you stupid!? Jaden is my enemy in love!!"

"Oh- a battle for Alexis, right? Boss, sorry to tell you this- but she isn't your type!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry boss- but- she's so nice, why go for that Trixie girl? She's just like you! Devious, Sneaky, a little mean! But she's nice to others I can tell you that-"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE FOR THAT STUPID, SNOBBISH, WHO-"

"Chazz, CHAZZ!!" Banging was heard from the door- by the yelling, you could easily tell it was Syrus and Chumley.

"OPEN THE DOOR CHAZZ, OPEN IT! OPEN IT NOW!!" Even MORE banging was heard. Chazz growled and stood off of his bed.

"Okay okay- Slackers- just hold it!" Chazz opened the door- but Syrus and Chumley didn't notice the door was opened- so Chazz recieved multiple knocks on the head. When they finaly stopped, Chazz was on the ground with bumps on his head.

"Chazz?" Chumley and Syrus looked at him, with sweatdrops.

"But mommy- I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Chazz said as he layed on the floor.

"Chazz- this is no time to talk about your mom's cookies! We have to more, quickly!" Syrus yelled, causing Chazz to wake up.

"My mother's what?"

"CHAZZ! We have to go!" Syrus said, "I heard the Alexis and Jaden are gonna kiss infront of the school!"

"WHAT!?" Chazz screamed, "THERE'S NO WAY THAT SLACKER IS KISSING ALEXIS!!!" Chazz stood up and ran as fast as he can back to the school building- leacing a trail of dust.

"Chazz- wait up!" Syrus called out, as Chumley and him ran down the stairs.

"Come on, slow down- I can't run fast, remember? I lost all my Grilled Cheese fuel." Chumley groaned.

"This is no time to talk about Grilled Cheese, Chumley- we have to hurry!" Syrus said.

* * *

**Alexis, Jaden, and a hundred more students.**

* * *

****

Jaden and Alexis were only a few centimeters away. All the students watched them closely- waiting for the moment.

Centimeters- now went to a few millimeters- just a few more seconds now.

"WHAT IS GONIG ON HERE?!!" A yell was heard. Alexis and Jaden stopped coming closer to eachother, and looked at the direction were the yell came from. Chazz came running in and shoved his way past all the students.

"What's going around here?!" Chazz looked at the other students who were surrounding them, "And what are you guys still doing here!? Go away, move along, go home, do something, JUST GO AWAY!!" He yelled at them. The students groaned, and started leaving the area- all but Atticus, Mindy, and Jasmine.

"Okay, now that they're gone-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE, WHAT WAS HAPPENING BACK THERE, AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THREE STILL HERE!!?" Chazz continued.

"We just want to see the show! But first, what do you think about these clothes?" Atticus asked, taking out the salmon dress and tuxedo.

"I don't give a care for your stupid pink cloths, hippi-boy!" Chazz answered.

"Salmon! It is Sal-"

"Yeah, yeah-Salmon, not pink- SALMON! We get it!" Mindy pushed him away aggravated.

"Okay- so now that that's settled- tell me- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Chazz continued. Alexis and Jaden looked at eachother.

"What should we do?" Alexis murmurred.

"I don't know- if we tell him it's all a fluke- they're gonna start asking what our _real _secret is!" Jaden murmurred back.

"What's worse, the dating thing, or _the _secret?"

"The secret, I mean- do you know how humiliated we will be if they all found out?"

"Good point. "

"Well!? What is going on here!?" Chazz asked again, his pulses started pumping.

"Uhhhhh-" Jaden and Alexis stayed quiet.

"WELL!?"

"Well- you see Chazz- crazy story and all- but-" Jaden was cut off by Mindy.

"Jaden and Alexis were about to share a romantic kiss, until YOU had to but in!" Mindy scolded.

"A KISS!? SO KOALA BOY AND THE TWERP WERE RIGHT! You guys were about to kiss!"

"Koala Boy, Twerp? OH, you're talking about Sy and Chumley! Hey, you think you can tell them how this is all a misunderstanding and I really want to be friends again. It stinks being alone in that row!" Jaden asked, grinning.

"SHUT UP JADEN!"

"Um- okay."

"LOOK, THIS IS A WARNING- LEAVE ALEXIS ALONE, **OR ELSE**!" Chazz yelled, raising his fist.

"What? Punch me or something? No offense Chazz, but you're _really _skinny in a way. So I don't see how your punches can hurt me."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!! BUT YES, I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU- MAYBE EVEN SOMETHING WORSE!"

"Okay- gotcha!" Jaden gave Chazz an 'A O.K' sign.

"Good- now, if you need me- I'll be plotting evil plans in my room!" Chazz walked off and started laughing maniacly again.

"Okay, you have fun with that!" Jaden waved. Alexis sweatdropped.

"Jaden, that was so brave!" Jaden turned to Mindy and Jasmine who were teary eyed.

"You stood up against Chazz's mean words about your love!" Mindy cried.

"You even lied about not to go near Alexis anymore- just to save yourself. When really you cannot _bear_ to live without her!" Jasmine cried.

"Uhhh- you know, I wouldn't take it THAT far." Jaden said, backing away from the girls- slowly.

"But still- it's just so- so manly of you to do that!" They both cried.

"Riiiight..." Jaden sweatdropped.

"Hello, anyone!? Anyone here want to see my beautiful cloths!? ANYONE!?" Atticus called out. "You guys have to respect these top designer cloths! These cloths are made from the finest salmon colored silk in the world!"

'This isn't working** at all**! If this keeps up, everyone will want us to kiss again- and Jaden will get killed by whatever Chazz is planning. But hey, this is Chazz- he'll probably try releasing mutant bunnies after Jaden!' Alexis thought.

* * *

**Chazz**

****

* * *

****

"What about mutant bunnies? You can release them into Jaden's room!" Ojama Yellow Suggested.

"Hm, that's not such a bad plan!" Chazz thought, writing it down onto a notepad. He thought about it for a moment, and tore off the peice of paper, crumpeled it into a ball- and threw it into a mountain of paper balls.

"Nah- mutant bunnies are to expensive these days."

Ojama Yellow looked at the mountains of paper, "You know Chazz, this is you third mountain of crumbled paper in the past ten minutes. Do you know how many trees you've killed?".

"Shut up," Chazz threw another paper ball which hit the Ojama, "Who cares about some sticken plants!?".

* * *

**Alexis **

* * *

****

All 5 of them left to go back to their dorms. Mindy and Jasmine went out to do something, while Atticus and Jaden went back to their dorms.

"Man, this whole dating thing is _already_ becoming a problem. Can't _wait_ till tomorrow." Alexis sighed. "Well, I got to admit- to me- acting like Jaden's girlfriend, is kind of nice. And we were almost about to kiss, dang it! Chazz just had to ruin my moment!"

"So- Trix- what did you want to talk about?" Alexis heard a voice. It was Jaden! And did she just hear the name "Trix"?

Alexis looked at the bushes and trees beside her. She knelt down and started making her way through the bushes, until she saw Jaden and Trixie.

"What the heck?" Alexis whispered, amazed at what she saw.

"Jaden, is it true?" Trixie began.

"True?"

"Yeah- is it true about- you and Alexis?"

"What? Why would you ask something like that!?"

"Because- because- nothing..."

Jaden smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Trixie- I promised you that I'll never lie to you, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Right- so- don't go into any conclusions about this whole dating thing- 'kay? It's all just some crazy made up story some dude came up with!"

"Seriously?"

"Hey, I said I'll never lie to you- right?"

"Yeah, thanks for telling me Jaden." Trixie moved closer and gave Jaden a quick hug. Alexis's eyes widened. Jaden put an arm around her.

"Glad we got that cleared up, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah," Trixie said, letting go.

"Well, I got to go now. See ya!" Trixie ran off.

"Kay, see ya!!" Jaden then ran back to the Slifer Dorm.

Alexis stood up after they were both gone, she was looking down- with a face of sadness. "So, I was right- Jaden and Trixie really do like eachother!" Alexis shook her head, "I should be happy that those two are together- I mean- no big deal, right? It's not like I'm in l**ove** with Jaden, right?".

"Yeah," Alexis walked out of the bushes, and continued her way back to the girls' dorm. "I should be happy for him." Alexis could feel tears almsot streaming out, but shook the feeling off- and put on a straight face as she walked through the trees.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Raven: So, are Trixie and Jaden really going 'Steady'? You just have to read the next Chapter and find out!! Pleas,e READ AND REVIEW And don't forget to vote for which couple you want!**

**R AND R!**

* * *


	5. Should I Give Up?

**Ch 5: "Should I Give Up?"**

**Raven: I just want to give you guys candy! -**

**Okay, so it's REALLY obvious that Jaden and Alexis is the top favorite. But what about Trixie? Don't want to live her alone- right? I hate leaving my OOCs Alone! XD**

**VOTES!:**

**Jaden and Alexis: 30**

**Chazz and Trixie: 9**

**Chazz and (pick a girl): 1 (Jasmine)**

**Trixie and (pick a boy): 2 (Syrus, and Bastion) **

**Jaden and Trixie: 1**

**I want to thank JadenYukiAlexisYuki for helping me tally the votes!**

**Hm- I'll give hints thou, of the coupelings. **

**Viper and syrustrusdalefan9426: Tell me why you're confused. I can try explaining.**

**Also- I'm planning on writing a story that features Jaden and Trixie's relationship. I made Trixie a bitch for a reason.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! **

* * *

"Boss- hey, Boss!!" Ojama Yellow called out to Chazz who was sleeping in a pile of crumpeled paper balls. "Boss! Come on, wake up! You're gonna miss class! Don't make me do the macarana again!".

Chazz groaned as he slowly opened up his eyes- revieling the yello face of Ojama Yellow RIGHT there infront of him.

"MORNING, BOSS!!!!" He called out, causing Chazz to jump and grab the yellow guy.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" He yelled, as he squezzed the monster.

"Sorry- boss- just wanted to- wake you up!" The Ojama said through chokes.

"WELL, CAN'T YOU DO IT IN A WAY WERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME UP TO MY FACE AND YELL!!!?"

"Sorry- Boss- but you're gonna- miss class- if you don't- get out soon!!"

"Miss class?" Chazz looked at the clock- Class was gonna start in 5 minutes. "WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER YOU LITTLE- GAH- I HAVE KNOW TIME FOR THIS!!" Chazz ran right through the door, leaving a big hole in it.

"Okay- have a nice day boss!!" Ojama Yellow waved, poofing back to the deck.

* * *

**Class****

* * *

**

"So, what do you think?" Atticus was standing in all his "Pretty Boy" glory. Instead of the Obelisk Blue uniform, he whore a pink sweater and salmon pants.

"What's with all the pink?" Mindy asked.

"Can't you tell the differance!!?" Atticus yelled out, he pointed to the pink and the salmon, "Haven't you noticed already- that salmon is darker then pink?"

"Ohhhhhh- is _that_ why you wore pink and salmon today?" Jasmine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and-" He flicked his hair with his hand, and did an ' I'm so handsome pose' as he grinned. "Pink and Salmon, look** fantastic **on me!"

"Riiiiiiiiight..." Jasmine said.

"Oh, Atticus!" Mindy squeled with hearts in her eyes.

Atticus noticed that Alexis has entered the classroom, her head was down. "Hey, sis, what's shaken- like my new clothes?"

Alexis looked at him, then looked down again. "Yeah- that's nice, Atticus."

Atticus looked at his sister, " 'That's nice'? No insluts- complaints- pitiful sayings? Nothing?". Alexis just went back to her seat- saying nothing.

"Hm- something's wrong." Atticus said suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Atticus turned to the side, and saw Zane standing there.

"Well, Zane- I asked Lexi what she thought about my new outfit. But before I go on-" Atticus did another pose, "How do I look!?"

Zane looked at him, "Very... Pink."

"It's salmon! Look-" Atticus pointed to the Salmon pants and pink shirt, "Salmon- pink-salmon-pink, LOOK AT THE DIFFERANCE!"

"Yeah, whatever- now can you tell me what's wrong with Alexis?"

"Oh yeah- well- you know how she gets when I do or wear something flashy?"

"She gets embarrased and annoyed."

"Yeah- and when I asked her what she thought about my outfit- she just goes, 'That's nice.'. That's nice! That's all she said! Nothing else! She didn't even try telling me to take off the clothes or anything! Just, 'That's nice.'!" Atticus raved on and on.

"Really..." Zane looked at Alexis, she was just sitting there- Jasmine and Mindy were already by her side and it seems thy couldn't get anything out of her. "She dose seem to be acting strange.".

"What if-" Atticus's eyes widened.

"What if?" Zane raised a brow at him. Then, Atticus grabbed onto Zane's coller and started shaking him.

"What if Jaden hurt the poor feelings of my little sister!? What if he cheated on her and Alexis saw, or Jaden said something that got Alexis mad! Oh whatever Jaden has done, he has left my poor sis heart broken." Atticus started crying as he stopped shaking Zane and started hugging him as he whimpered like a baby.

"Get off." Zane pushed Atticus away.

"What- now I'm the only one who cares about Lexi?" Atticus took out a hankey and started bawling into it.

Zane took another glance at Alexis. 'I've been hearing that Jaden and Alexis have a relationship of some kind. Maybe I should try talking to Jaden to see what this is all about.'.

Over to Alexis- Jasmine and Mindy were trying to comfort her. "Hey, Lex, something wrong?" Mindy asked her friend.

"Yeah- you don't seem youself this morning." Jasmine said.

"I'm fine, "Alexis managed to smile at them, "Really, nothing to worry about. I guess I was thinking to hard."

Jasmine and Mindy could tell that she was lying, but they didn't want to push the issue. 'Relationship problem, I defiently know it.' Jasmine thought.

'She's having a problem with Jaden. Love problems should only be left between the two lovers.' Mindy thought.

"Well- well- well, what do we have here?"

The three turned around to see Trixie smirking at them from the table behind, Mimi and Kiki were with her as well. "What's wrong? Is poor Alexis hurt or something?" Trixie taunted.

"Just leave us alone, why don't ya!?" Mindy yelled.

"Yeah- Alexis already has enough problems to go through!" Jasmine yelled also.

Trixie chuckled and flipped her hair, "Let me guess- it has something to do with Jaden and Alexis's _relationship?_ Don't make me laugh, there's nothing going between the two but meere friendship! Believe me- Jaden only likes Alexis as a friend- so you two losers are just messing around with their lives by telling everyone they're dating!"

"Oh shut up- what do you know anyway!?" Jasmine yelled back- she was starting to get really ticked off with this girl.

Trixie just sighed, and looked at Alexis, "So, Lexi, if you have any feelings for Jaden after all- give up on those feelings and move on, because Jaden will never like you in that way!" Trixie walked off with another flick off her hair. Mimi and Kiki looked at Alexis sadly, but then moved on with Trixie.

"Really," Jasmine put her hands on her hips, "She really needs to get things through her head. Jaden and Alexis are a perfect couple, she has to face it. She can't break up a perfect couple."

"Maybe she has PMS." Mindy giggled.

"Well, PMS or not- she's still a stuck up loser. Alexis really shouldn't listen to someone like her! Right, Lex, you wouldn't listen to her- right?" Jasmine turned to were Alexis was sitting- but noticed that she was gone.

"Alexis? Must have went for a short walk before class, or something." Jasmine assumed.

* * *

**Alexis

* * *

**

Alexis did leave the class, but she only went to lean against a wall somewere in the hallway. She needed some thinking time, and a noisy classroom didn't help.

'Okay, maybe this dating thing is getting to my head. I mean- Trixie is **right**. Jaden and I have always had a friendly relationship, and we never got so much has just friends. And maybe going past a mere friendship could ruin our relationship, so- I guess that means, I have to really **give up** my feelings. It's not like I ever had them before, these 'feelings' only occured now and only now. So, yeah, maybe giving up on them is a good idea.' Alexis nooded to herself, got off the wall- and walked back to the classroom.

'My main purpose now is to clear this whole dating rumor- **not **go and just fall for a guy like that! Jaden has Trixie already, and I shouldn't mess around with other people's relationships- right? I already have enough problems to deal with- like our **secret** and this stupid rumor.'

'So then that's it- I'll **give up** on this _feelings_ for Jaden,and start to concentrate on getting rid of this dating thing!'

* * *

**Raven: I think I made it a little bit confusing, but oh well.**

**So- is Alexis really planning to give up on her feelings for Jaden? All will be answered in the next chapter! **

**R and R please! **


	6. Jadens Love

**Jaden's Love**

**Raven: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Me)**

**Dislcaimer: All I own are Trixie and her friends.**

* * *

It was now the end of classes- and during this time of day, most students will go to the duel arenas and start dueling random opponents. Most came to watch for entertainment- while most went because they had nothing better to do with their lives. 

"I attack with my Vorse Raider!" An Obelisk Blue Boy Student yelled out, sending his monster's attack right at Trixie who only had two faced down cards.

Vorse Raider charged in to attack Trixie, "Nice try!" Trixie activated one of her face downs, "I activate Ring of Destruction! This card will destroy Vorse Raider, dealing nineteen hundred points to our life points!" Trixies points went down from 2000 to 100, while her opponents whet down by 3600 to 1700.

The OB student growled, "Fine, make your move!"

"If you say so," Trixie drew a card, and smiled. "Okay, I play Card Destruction! You know the drill; we send all of the cards in our hand to the graveyard, and draw the same amount of cards we sent!" So they did so.

"And, that's not all," Trixie played her face down card, which revealed to be Monster Reborn.

"Oh great, now what's goanna happen?" The OB student groaned.

"This, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my most powerful monster! Come on out, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Trixie summoned the Dragon from the Graveyard. It gave a piercing roar as it entered the field.

"Red-red-red eyes, how can someone like _you_ get a card like _that_!!?" The student stuttered in fear.

"I have my ways, now say goodbye! Red Eyes, Attack him directly!" Trixie ordered. The Dragon shot a blazing fireball at her opponent. This caused his life points to drop down to zero.

"That means I win again!" Trixie cheered, as the holograms vanished. "Did you see that Jaden, huh? Did you see it?" She waved to the audience were Jaden was.

"Of course I did, Sweet move, Trix!" Jaden gave her a thumbs up.

"Strange, you think Trixie would have such a rare card like Red Eyes." A voice said.

"Huh, whoa, Zane didn't see you there!" Jaden gasped as he realized Zane was right beside him. Zane just stood there watching the arena.

"I wonder how she was able to summon Red Eyes so easily."

"Oh, easy- I've seen this tactic of hers before. See, she already had Card Destruction in her hand, and just so that she wouldn't waste it, she put Monster Reborn face down on the field. She then keeps on destroying her opponent's monsters until there are no monsters on his or her field. Then when she draws a strong monster, namely Red Eyes, she uses Card Destruction. Then she brings back the monster she wants with Monster Reborn, and then defeats her opponent."

"Interesting, but still- that card is so rare these days. I only know a few who have it."

"Oh, Red Eyes, I got it for Trixie. It was for her fifteenth birthday. It might have been a few days late, but I was able to find one for her before I left for the Academy."

"Really, you seem to like her a lot." Zane answered.

"Or course I like her, she's like- my best friend!"

"I thought Syrus was your best friend."

"Hmmm- make that girl best friend."

"What about Alexis?"

"Hmmm- I guess she's more of a….."

"Yo, Jaden, there you are!" Atticus called out.

"Oh-no, see ya later Zane!" Jaden then sped off at an extreme speed.

Atticus walked near Zane, looking around, "Hey, were did Jaden go? Aw man, I've got these new salmon clothes so that he could try them out!"

"Aren't you getting tired with all your pink clothes?" Zane asked.

"SALMON, DUDE, IT'S SALMON! S. A. L. M. O. N!" Atticus spelled out.

Zane sighed, why was he friends with so much weird people?

"Okay, Salmon is darker then pink! Get it, there's a big difference! For instance, Salmon is…"

Atticus started ranting on and on about Salmon and Pink. Zane sweat dropped and quickly walked away from Atticus, to go find Jaden.

* * *

Jaden was now outside the building and by the lighthouse; he needed to get away from Atticus. Even if it means he has to take the next boat off the island. 

"Man, doesn't he get it, pink just isn't a man's color?" Jaden asked himself, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Believe me; nothing can get through Atticus' head unless it had to do with singing, dueling, or girls." Zane came up from behind.

"Zane!" Jaden said surprised.

"I thought you might be here, this place is a good thinking spot." Zane said, standing next to Jaden as he watched the ocean in front of him.

"I guess, but it's just to quiet, not really my type of place, so I guess I'll be leaving now." Jaden answered.

"You rather be with Atticus and his pink cloths?"

"Uhh, on the other hand, I guess I could use _some_ quiet time."

The two stood in silence, the ocean being the only noise out there. "You know, we weren't able to finish our conversation back there." Zane started, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, that conversation." Jaden recalled.

"So, what do you think of Alexis, if Trixie is your best girl friend, so then what is Alexis?"

"Well, I can't really explain it. She is one of my best friends you know, and I like her the same way I like Trixie."

"Hmm, I see, but…" Zane trailed off.

"…..But?"

"But, what if you had to choose between the two of them, if you had to choose the person you would love to spend your life with, would it be Trixie or Alexis?"

"Hmm…." Jaden thought about it.

"Well?" Zane raised a brow at the boy.

"If I had to choose who I would love to spend my life with forever….." Jaden thought some more.

"**I guess I would choose…….."**

* * *

**Raven: Is the chapter to short -? Please don't critic me on the attempted duel at the start of the chapter. Duels are HARD to write, and this was my first time. **

**Please don't complain that Red Eyes is "A Rare Card that only Joey has", just like how they said Dark Magician girl is only owned by Yugi and no one else in the series. I needed to let Trixie have a monster that they expected no one else to have. I couldn't do Blue Eyes, because they belong to Kaiba, so Red Eyes was my only known choice.**

**So, who would Jaden choose, Alexis or Trixie?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**


	7. Another Plan and a Tragedy

**Another Plan and a Tragedy**

**Raven: Thank you everyone for all your reviews!! **

**Hey- I'm running short off ideas for this story, and a small writer's block on "Medieval Times". If any of you want to help, I'll appreciate it!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I said it already; I don't want to say it again.**

* * *

Jaden thought for a moment, and then said, "I guess I would choose……"

'I wonder who..." Zane thought as Jaden started thinking a little more.

"I guess I'll pick the one I'm happier with!" Jaden answered grinning.

"And who might that be?" Zane asked.

"Gee, Zane, since when did you ask so many questions?"

"I'm just curious, see Alexis has been acting strange now- and almost everyone thinks it is because of you."

"Me, why me!? I would never hurt Alexis's feelings or anything like that!" Jaden asked, frantically waving his arms around.

Zane raised a brow, "Really?"

"Of course not, I care about Alexis a lot!" Jaden answered as he stopped waving his arms around.

"Care for her more then Trixie?"

"I don't know, Trixie has always been there for me. She was someone I could talk to, a friend that was always there!"

"And Alexis?"

"She's a great girl too, independent, smart, sure she can act a little mean sometimes, but that's how girls are!"

"But still, if you had to choose one, who would you pick?"

"Out of those two? I would pick-"

"JADEN, OH, JADEN!" A voice yelled which made Jaden freeze and his eyes widen.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Jaden said in fear,

"JADEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWERE FOR YOU!!" Atticus yelled from the cliff that was close by. "I'll be there in a second, don't move!"

"Oh no- There's no way you're catching me!" Jaden started running away, "Sorry Zane, talk to ya later!"

Zane sighed, he was so close to getting the answer- but he wasn't able to, all because of **_him_**. "I really need to make more normal friends." Zane said.

He then noticed a photograph on the area were Jaden stood. "What's this?" Zane picked up the photograph. As he looked at it, his eyes widened in fear, "Oh….God…this is so wrong."

* * *

Alexis walked through the hallway; she just defeated a couple of boy duelists who thought she was another weak girl. "Well I showed them a thing or two." Alexis thought out loud.

"Alexis!" Mindy called out.

Alexis turned to see Mindy and Jasmine running toward here.

"What is it guys?" She asked.

"Alexis, has anything happened between you and Jaden?" Jasmine asked.

"No- why?" Alexis asked them.

"Well, because you've been acting a little strange. You've been quiet lately, and it's really weird!" Mindy answered.

"Yeah, does it have anything to do with Jaden?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Don't worry, I just don't feel that good today, believe me- Jaden has nothing to do with it." Alexis lied, thou it didn't sound like it was a lie.

"Really, okay, if you say so- but don't forget that we are here to help in anyway we can!" Mindy encouraged.

"Thanks." Alexis smiled at her two friends.

"Aw- how sweet!" A snobbish voice was heard from behind.

Alexis clenched her fists as she heard the voice, "What do you want, Trixie!?" She asked, her back still facing the black haired girl.

"I was just commenting on how your little low lives are trying to make you feel better! Trixie teased, laughing a laugh, that made Alexis just want to go and strangle her. She had enough of Trixie since- ever since she laid eyes on her!

Not just because of her attitude, but because she always thought Jaden was hers. When really, Jaden was hers!

'Wait, what am I thinking? I'm supposed to give up on these feelings.' Alexis thought. 'I'm really _supposed_ to be thinking about a plan to end this dating thing once and for all!'

"Wait, Kagura, what are you saying!" A Male voice was heard. The girls perked up when they heard it, and turned around. There was an Obelisk Blue Boy and a Ra Yellow Girl.

"I'm saying, Jake, that it's over!" Kagura snapped back. Jake looked at her in surprise.

"But-but- why!?"

"Why, because you're an insensitive jerk who only cares about being the most popular, and to top that off- you cheat on me almost every month!" Kagura yelled.

"……" Jake was left speechless.

"I rest my case, Jake, it's over! I'm breaking up with you, and if you're so dense to not know what that means- IT MEANS WE'RE DONE!!" Kagura gave a huff and walked away, leaving everyone around them to stare at her.

"Humph, and I thought those two would stay together!" Trixie snorted.

"Yeah, hard to believe, Kagura and Jake were so lovey-dovey with each other the past year to!" Jasmine said, still in shock about what happened.

"Yeah, but we still have Jaden and Alexis!" Mindy squealed.

"Yeah, Jaden would never sink as low as a cheating jerk!" Jasmine said.

"Of course, Jaden is the sweetest guy out there!" Trixie squealed as well.

'Hum that just gave me an idea.' Alexis thought, as a sly smile crept on her face.

"Alexis?" Jasmine asked, stunned by Alexis's smile.

'Now, all I need is an event were everyone can see!' Alexis thought.

"Hey speaking of couples." Trixie started, which got the girls' attention, "I forgot to tell you all that there is a dance coming up. It's this Friday, at the Gym. Sheppard thought that the students could use a little fun, so he planned it all. If you want to come and set things up, come over to the gym at three, Kay?"

"A dance, sounds like fun, I'm in!" Jasmine volunteered.

"Me too!" Mindy cheered in joy.

'A dance, perfect!' Alexis thought happily.

"You coming, Lex?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course, I'll be there for sure!"

"Alright, see you!" Trixie walked away from the girls, after flicking her hair.

Jasmine sighed, "If only Trixie always used that attitude, she wouldn't appear to be such a snob! Anyway, the dance sounds like fun. I wonder who I should go with!"

"Me too, I have tons to choose from- maybe Bastian, or maybe my little Chazzie Wazzie?" Mindy giggled.

'I don't know if this is coincidental, or I'm just plain lucky, but this plan is sure goanna end this dating thing for good!' Alexis thought.

* * *

**3:00; Gym**

* * *

****

The Gym was covered in balloons, streamers, and banners. Jaden and Syrus were on separate ladders putting up a banner by the entrance, Chumley was painting posters, Bastian and Chazz carried the tables along with other students, Alexis and the other girls were blowing the balloons, Crowler was busy annoying everyone with a megaphone, and Atticus was being the usual moron he always was- choosing the color of the party.

"Now, I was thinking of a good salmon color for the table cloths, oh, and some of the posters need to be salmon too. Got that, Chum?" Atticus asked.

"Um-sure, I'll get the pink posters from Miss Fontaine." Chumley said.

"It's salmon, get your colors right." Atticus pointed out clearly annoyed. He put his hand on his forehead as he shook his head. "Why- oh why- am I stuck in a world full of color blind people?"

"I'm wondering why you're stuck in this world to, bro." Alexis said, as she passed by her brother, carrying a box of balloons.

"Atticus, I got the streamers you wanted." Jasmine said, giving the box to the 17 year old.

"Thanks, babe," Atticus opened the box, his eyes gleamed. "Wow, these streamers are a perfect salmon color. Look how its texture seems different from the other."

"Don't tell him this, but I asked the shop guy to just give me a dark pink." Jasmine whispered to the other girls.

"Nice decorating you guys, I can't even tell that this was once the gym." Zane commented, as he walked into the gym, Violet tagging along.

"Hey, Zane, check out this Salmon streamers that Jazz got me!" Atticus said, as he ran up to Zane, holding the box of streamers.

When he looked, Zane's eyes widened in horror as he saw the _Salmon _colored streamers in the box "Get those things away from me." He said, walking away from Atticus.

"Huh, but Zane, you-"Atticus stuttered, as he started following Zane.

"I said; keep those **pink **things away from me!" Zane interrupted, making the word "Pink" sound like it was a curse word.

"Come on, Zane, its Salmon- how many times have I told you, already!?"

"I said keep those things away form me!" Zane yelled out, trying to keep his cool look.

Violet looked at the pair with a strange look.

"Hey, Violet," She looked up, to see Syrus on the ladder, holding up the banner. "What's wrong with Zane?"

Violet shrugged, "He's been like this after he came back from the lighthouse. He told me he saw something that made him never want to see the color pink, ever again!"

Jaden jerked up, a nervous look on his face. "Oh no," He whispered, he checked his pockets, "That's perfect, just perfect!" Jaden said sarcastically.

"What is, Jay?" Syrus asked, causing Jaden to nearly freak out.

"Oh- I was just saying how _perfect_ the banner was!"

"Uh- Jaden- it just has a bunch of red letters with flower designs on it."

"Yeah- that's what gives it such an alluring feeling!"

Syrus rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Jaden," Alexis called out, walking toward the two.

Jaden looked down at her, "What's up, Lex?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Alexis asked.

"Um- sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I meant in secret- far, far, away from here." Alexis pointed out, saying the last part in a rough whisper that only Jaden can hear.

"Oh- okay- wait here Sy." Jaden said, putting down his side of the banner.

"'Kay, see you." Syrus said.

"You sure you can handle it?" Jaden asked, climbing down the ladder.

"Don't worry, take your time, I can do it." Syrus assured, trying to reach for a bar so that he could tie the banner around it.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jaden then left with Alexis.

"Yeah," Syrus gulped, "I'll be just fine." As he reached for the bar, Syrus could feel himself loose his balance. He started shaking a little; the he felt the ladder moving a little. Then- BAM, along with a scream, Syrus was on the floor, the ladder fell as well, and the banner was down as well, and covering his head.

Violet knelt down beside the boy, "You're _goanna be just fine_, huh?"

"You know, this is one of the many times I wish that I actually accepted Jaden's offer." Syrus groaned from under the banner.

* * *

**Alexis and Jaden**

* * *

****

"What, break up in front of everyone!?" Jaden asked in disbelief. The two were inside the Janitor's closet, seeing that it's the only place that wasn't infested with people.

"Yeah, once they see us break up, the whole dating rumor will be done with, over, we never have to speak of it again!" Alexis explained.

"Sweet plan, Lex, it's sure to work!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, and with that rumor out of the way, we can cover up our secret." Alexis assured.

"Yeah- um- speaking of our secret….."

Alexis blinked, waiting for Jaden to continue.

"See, I guess I dropped one of the pictures when I was with Zane. So now- he knows."

"What, Jaden, you said you would keep those pictures handy!" Alexis yelled at him, thou not so loud so nobody can hear them.

"How can I keep things _handy_, when your brother is trying to put Salmon- Pink- or whatever color, on me!?"

"Well I guess that's a good excuse- I just hope Zane won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry; knowing Zane, he'll stay quiet."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded in agreement, "So, we go on with the plan?"

"Of course, how' about we break up after the first dance. That way, everyone will be in a great state of shock that they can't speak anymore!"

"Wow, never thought you could come up with something so smart."

"I'm slow, not stupid."

Alexis giggled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jaden rolled his eyes, as he opened the door. When he stepped out, he heard a shriek. In front of him was Mimi, who was shaking and blushing like crazy.

"H-h-hi- I was just here to get tape. I didn't know you were in there, getting all lovey-dovey, kissy-kissy, and stuff like that. Forgive me!" Mimi then ran off.

"Mimi, wait, it's nothing like that!" Alexis called out, but it failed to reach Mimi. Alexis sighed.

"Don't worry, after the 'Operation: Break Up', everyone will forget all about it!" Jaden grinned happily, as he walked pass Alexis.

"Your right." She said, and walked back to the group along with him.

* * *

**Group**

* * *

****

"Hey, everyone, we're back!" Jaden said, waving as he came into view.

"Well you took your sweet time." Syrus said.

"You said I can take all the time I want."

"Yeah, but next time, don't take me seriously."

"Well, okay, so what happened?" Jaden asked, walking to Syrus.

Alexis just stood there, until a couple of giggles were heard. "Okay, what's so funny girls?" Alexis asked, looking at the other girls. She could see that Trixie was defiantly **ticked** off.

"So, what were you and Jaden doing in the closet?" Mindy asked.

"Wait-how? Mimi!" Alexis yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean for them to find out!" Mimi cried.

"Yes- what **_were_** you doing?" Trixie asked with a voice that sent shivers up Alexis's spine.

"We were just talking, nothing else; none of that lovey-dovey stuff that Mimi was telling you." Alexis pointed out, walking toward the girls and getting back to work.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Mindy and Jasmine giggled.

'Yeah, but wait till you see what's goanna happen in just two days.' Alexis thought slyly.

Then, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Slifer Slacker, take this!" Then a bang was heard.

Alexis turned her head, her eyes widening in fear. Chazz was holding a gun, and Jaden was falling down to the ground. There was a red stain on his shirt.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

* * *

****

**Raven: (looks around-)Uhhh…… (Builds up a giant fortress and hides on the top) HAH! Now you can't kill me for once again cliff hanging a chapter!! And if you do manage to come close to me, I have Pie, and I'm not afraid to use it! **

**Now- suffer from the cliff hanger! Muhahahahahaha! **

**Review please, if you want to know what happens! **

**PS: DON'T HATE ME!! (cries)**


End file.
